


A New Dynamic

by ValerieValerah



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Riding Crops, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieValerah/pseuds/ValerieValerah
Summary: Aether’s first attempt at BDSM with a sister of sin leads Papa II to show him the ropes - literally and figuratively.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Papa Emeritus III, Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	A New Dynamic

The well-worn leather armchair in Papa II’s bedroom was his happy place. He knew that no matter what kind of chaos was going on in the rest of the house, he could retreat to his chair and forget about the world for a while. It had seen better days, but he would never get rid of it. As far as he was concerned, it was perfect.

He popped in his DVD of Nosferatu for what felt like the hundredth time and made himself comfortable. He had just pressed play on the remote when he heard a knock at his door. Annoyed, he paused the film and called out, “Who is it?”

“It’s Nicole!” a voice called back, followed by a muffled giggle. “And Aether! Can we come in?”

Papa rolled his eyes and set down the remote. “Yes, come in.”

The door opened and the pair entered the room. “Hi, Papa!” Nicole said. “Whatcha doin’?”

“I was about to watch a movie,” Papa said, folding his hands in his lap. “What can I help you with?”

“We were wondering if we could… uh…” Aether’s voice trailed off for a moment. “...borrow something from you?”

Papa stared at the ghoul, waiting. “Well, what is it?”

Nicole giggled. “Could we borrow a paddle? Mine was kinda flimsy and… well, it broke.”

Papa raised an eyebrow. “Have I taught you nothing? If you use shoddy equipment, someone is going to get hurt.”

“I know, Papa, I’m sorry,” Nicole apologized. “I certainly don’t have the collection that you do.”

“Well keep that in mind for when you replace yours.” He waved his hand toward his closet. “You know where everything is. Help yourself.”

Nicole walked over and flung open the closet door. Aether followed timidly behind her and watched over her shoulder as she surveyed the collection. They were gazing at all the items that lay inside when Papa walked up behind them, placing a hand on Aether’s shoulder. “I didn’t take you for a Dominant,” he said.

Aether turned to look at him. “I have no idea what I’m doing,” he confessed quietly. “She’s the brains behind this operation, not me.”

Papa smiled. “She certainly knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to go get it.” He reached past them both and grabbed a smooth wooden paddle, handing it to the ghoul. “Borrow anything you like, but definitely take this.”

While Aether leaned into the closet to inspect the items closer, Papa pulled Nicole back a bit. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Are you trying to make me jealous, _cara mia_? Normally I’m the one using these tools on you.”

“I’m just trying to broaden his horizons,” she whispered back. “You know, spice things up a bit.”

Papa nodded and reached in front of Aether again, taking the paddle out of his hands. “On second thought,” he said, “it wouldn’t be responsible of me to let you take this without making sure you know how to use it.”

Aether turned to face them. “What makes you think I can’t use a paddle?”

“I just want to make sure our ghuleh is taken care of, that’s all.” He gently stroked Nicole’s cheek with his fingertips. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying his caress.

Aether narrowed his eyes and glared at the pope. “I take care of her plenty,” he grumbled.

“Fine then. Show me.” Papa handed the paddle back to Aether before turning Nicole around and bending her over the edge of his bed. He pulled up her dress, exposing the black lace panties she wore underneath.

Nicole looked back at the men over her shoulder and grinned, wiggling her ass a little. “Come on, Aethie. Punish me.”

Aether could feel his palms start to sweat. He took a deep breath, pulled his arm back, and gave Nicole what he felt was a firm swat. She let out an eep, followed by a giggle. Aether couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. “What? No good?” he asked, his shoulders sagging a little.

“It was okay for a first attempt,” Papa said, taking the paddle back. “There’s a method to it. You want to aim for the roundest part of her ass, and your movements should be quick and forceful. The more you practice, the better you’ll be able to gauge how hard your partner likes it.” Without warning, Papa swung his arm and hit her hard. The sound it made on impact reverberated around the room and was followed by a deep moan from Nicole.

Aether tensed up a bit. “Are you okay?” he asked, reaching out to her.

Papa held out his hand, blocking the ghoul. “She’s fine,” he said. “We've practiced this extensively. I know exactly how firm I can be with her.” He reeled back again and delivered a blow to her other cheek. Nicole responded with another moan and dug her nails into the blanket.

The pope offered the paddle back to Aether. “Care to try again?” He noticed Nicole watching them out of the corner of her eye and he placed a hand atop her head. “Eyes forward, ghuleh,” he said firmly.

“Yes, Papa,” she replied, fixing her gaze straight ahead.

Aether hesitantly accepted the paddle. He ran his hands up and down the smooth wood, trying to get a better feel for it. His eyes traveled back to Nicole, who’s ass was already reddening. He knew how badly she wanted this, which made him even more nervous than he already was. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought to himself as he swung again, hitting her right on target but with not much more force than before.

Nicole turned her head again to look back at Aether. “If you’re not comfortable with this, we can stop.”

The ghoul sighed. “I can’t hit you. I’m trying, but I can’t do it. I just don’t feel it inside me.” He handed the paddle back to Papa. “But… I think I might be okay with watching. I like seeing that look on your face, even if I can’t put it there."

Papa looked back and forth between the two of them. “Well, we’ve already started,” he said. “If you’re both fine with it, we might as well continue.”

Nicole stood up and wrapped her arms around Aether, giving him a soft kiss. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” she whispered to him. “I would love for you to see the high this gives me, but I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.”

He held her tight and whispered back, “I would do anything for you.”

“Fine then," Papa interrupted. "Prepare yourself, ghuleh.” He turned to Aether. “Find yourself a vantage point.”

Aether moved around to the other side of the bed and sat down, leaning back against the headboard. By the time his focus had returned to Nicole, she had slipped out of her dress and stood before them in only her lingerie. She pulled off the elastic band she was wearing on her wrist and tied her long hair back into a ponytail.

Papa disappeared into the closet and returned with a black leather collar. He fastened it around Nicole’s neck, slipping a finger underneath to make sure she had room to breathe. “That’s not too tight, is it?”

Nicole stood at attention, her back straight and her eyes fixed forward. “It’s perfect, Papa. Thank you.”

“Good. What are your safe words?”

There was no hesitation. “Yellow and red.”

“Very good. As you were, _schiava_.”

Nicole turned to face the bed again and resumed her previous position. She continued to stare straight ahead, not even glancing up at Aether.

Papa picked up the paddle again and gripped it tightly. “Are you ready for your punishment?” he asked, pushing up the sleeves on his chasuble.

“Yes, Papa.” Her voice was firm and emotionless. Aether was shocked at how quickly her demeanor had changed once she got into her kink mindset.

The pope pulled his arm back and struck Nicole with the paddle. She cried out in response, once again digging her nails into the bed. Papa didn’t react to this, concentrating only on the task at hand. The sound that echoed through the room seemed to get louder and louder with each hit.

After several minutes of paddling, Papa reached up and grabbed Nicole’s ponytail. He yanked on it, causing her head to snap back. She looked straight up at the ceiling and he leaned over her, staring into her eyes. “You take to the paddle so well,” he said. “I’m starting to think I’m being too easy on you.”

“Use me in any way you see fit, Papa,” she breathed. “My purpose is to serve you.”

Aether’s eyes grew wide. He had never heard Nicole say anything like this before and it instantly turned him on. He sat up a little straighter and listened to them with bated breath.

“Excellent answer,” Papa replied, releasing his hold on her hair. “Get up on the bed.”

Nicole climbed up onto the mattress and rested on her knees, her legs folded flat underneath her. She spread her legs shoulder-width apart and placed her palms on her thighs. Her back was once again straight as an arrow, her eyes staring straight ahead. Aether was fascinated by this and leaned in slightly to get a better look at her positioning.

Papa walked around to Aether’s side of the bed carrying more equipment. He first fastened a set of leather cuffs around Nicole’s wrists before producing a small coil of rope. He tied one end to the ring on her collar and threaded it through the connecting piece of the cuffs. “Get on all fours,” he ordered her, which she did without hesitation. Once down on her hands and knees, he tied the other end of the rope to another ring on the bedpost, making sure there was no slack. Aether hadn’t noticed this hardware earlier, but now he saw that there was one on each corner of the bed. He smirked, impressed.

Papa crouched down so that he was face to face with Nicole again. “Are you comfortable?” he asked her.

She stared right past him. “Yes, Papa.”

“ _M_ _olto buona_. Now open.” She obeyed and he positioned a bit gag in her mouth, fastening it behind her head. “Still good?” She nodded. “ _Sei una brava ragazza_ ,” he praised her, gently stroking her hair.

Aether watched with his jaw dropped, stunned. He had never seen anything like this in his life and yet here it was, directly in front of him and with someone he loved dearly. His erection pressed against the fly of his jeans, but he dared not touch it.

As Papa rose to his feet, there was a knock at the door. Before he had a chance to say anything, it swung wide open and his younger sibling waltzed in. “Brother, I thought you said we were…” His voice trailed off as he realized what he had walked in on.

Papa stepped in front of Nicole in an attempt to salvage some privacy for her. “What was the point of knocking if you were going to barge right in?” he said, scowling.

“My apologies,” Terzo said, bowing his head slightly. “If I had any idea, of course I wouldn’t have intruded.” He caught a glimpse of Aether peeking around from behind Papa. “I’m surprised to see you here,” he said to the ghoul. “These two, not so much.”

“Regardless, you were not invited. Now leave.” Papa turned back toward Nicole. “I’m very sorry for the interruption, _cara_.”

Nicole turned her head to look up at the pope. She tried to speak, but her words were muffled by the gag. Papa removed it and she spoke again. “He can stay if he wants.”

Papa raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I have no problem making him go.”

Nicole smiled. “The more, the merrier. Besides, maybe he’ll learn something new, too.”

Papa grinned. “I like the way you think, dirty girl.” He turned back to his brother. “She has graciously allowed you to stay. Either take a seat or get out.”

Terzo shut and locked the door before sauntering over to the bed while Papa refastened Nicole’s gag. Aether scooted over to give their guest a place to sit and Terzo plopped down beside him. “This is gonna be good,” Terzo whispered, nudging the ghoul with his elbow.

Papa had once again disappeared into his closet, returning this time with a riding crop. He walked around in front of Nicole again and placed the tip of the crop under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. “Are you ready?” he asked. Nicole nodded before moving back into her previous position, back straight and eyes locked forward.

Aether and Terzo watched intently as Papa slowly walked back around behind Nicole, gently slapping his open palm with the tip of the crop as he walked. “You were lucky enough to get a short reprieve, ghuleh, but now it's time to finish what you started.” Once behind her again, he slipped the crop between her legs and rubbed the tip against her pussy. Aether tilted his head to get a better look and as he did, Papa flicked his wrist and gave her a gentle slap with it.

Nicole whimpered against her gag, but did not move. Papa gave her a moment to recover before repeating his action, eliciting a louder whimper from her this time. After the third hit, he noticed that Nicole was pulling at her restraints. While she didn't use her safe word, he assumed that she was getting close and he stopped, dragging the tip of the crop across her panties as he pulled it back through her legs.

Papa gently touched Nicole’s reddened ass. The warmth he felt where the paddle had struck her was a huge turn on for him. He caressed each cheek with the palm of his hand before returning the crop to her. “I’m very lucky to have such an obedient sub,” he murmured, placing a succession of very soft taps along her skin. Every so often, without warning, he would pull back and give her a hard strike with the crop. She cried out each time and he gave her a moment to recover before returning to giving the soft taps.

Aether was now in complete agony, his cock painfully hard. He fixed his gaze on Nicole and started to rub his erection through his jeans. Terzo glanced at the ghoul out of the corner of his eye before quickly returning to watching the scene playing out before them.

Papa continued to hit Nicole up and down her thighs with the crop. The more strikes she took, the harder it became for her to stay in position. Her legs trembled slightly and her back was not as straight as it had been when they started. Once Papa noticed this, he placed a hand on her shoulder and quietly asked, “Do you need a break?”

She shook her head no, but he said, “Lie down anyway, _cara_.” He set down his crop and untied the rope from her collar before helping her re-position, first laying her down then rolling her onto her back. She winced as she tried to find herself a comfortable spot. Once she was settled, Papa lifted her arms over her head and pulled the rope tight again, retying it so that her wrists were very close to the bedpost. “You’ve done a very good job so far,” he praised her. “I think you deserve a little treat.”

Aether and Terzo watched as Papa gathered up their discarded toys and once again disappeared into the closet. This time he emerged with a blindfold and a wand vibrator. Nicole stared up at the ceiling while Papa put the blindfold on her. Terzo leaned forward a bit, eager for the show to start.

Papa pulled off Nicole’s panties, leaving her almost naked in front of them. She spread her legs and he let out a soft groan when he saw how wet she already was. He was thankful that he was wearing his chasuble so that the others couldn’t see his hard-on.

After taking a moment to compose himself, he picked up the vibrator and turned it on low, pressing it gently against Nicole’s clit. She gasped and bucked her hips toward the toy. Papa held it in place, occasionally adjusting it slightly and she shifted her position by tugging at her restraints. Her moans became louder and louder as the pleasure began to build up inside of her.

The sounds Nicole made threatened to push Aether over the edge. Not caring that he had an audience, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. He stroked it while he watched Nicole writhe in front of him, unable to take his eyes off of her. Papa ignored him and concentrated on Nicole, but Terzo, sitting next to Aether on the bed, couldn’t help but see.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a ghoul cock,” Terzo commented quietly. He slid his hand up Aether’s thigh and up to his manhood. “May I?”

Aether shivered at Terzo’s touch. He wanted to feel Nicole’s hands on him, but it didn’t look like that was going to happen anytime soon. He bit his lip and hesitantly let go of himself, allowing the younger pope access. Terzo grinned as he traced his fingertips gently over the bumps and ridges of the ghoul’s demon dick before wrapping his hand around it.

A loud cry snapped their attention back to Nicole. While they were distracted, Papa had slid two fingers inside of her and was pumping them forcefully. She yanked at her restraints, but Papa did not grant her release. “You will be freed after you cum for me,” he said firmly.

His menacing voice sent electricity through her body. Nicole was right on the edge of her orgasm, but wanted to try and hold back just a little longer. Papa sensed this and turned the vibrator up to high, growling, “Are you going to cum for me, you wanton slut?”

The insult was all she needed. She threw her head back and screamed as her body was taken over by pleasure. Nicole arched her back as her muscles spasmed around the pope’s fingers, causing them to become slick with her juices. Finally her body went limp and she lay there panting, her heart pounding in her chest.

Papa smiled at his plaything. “ _Bellissima_ ,” he purred, turning off the vibrator and removing his fingers. He stopped to lick them clean before untying her and removing her gag, blindfold, and cuffs. “See? You were a good girl and now you’re free.” Nicole didn’t speak but smiled up at him while trying to catch her breath. Papa chuckled and gently stroked her hair.

Terzo felt the ghoul’s cock twitch in his hand. He looked over at Aether, who was staring wide-eyed at Nicole. The lust in his eyes was overwhelming and he made a move like he was going to crawl across the bed. Terzo squeezed him a little tighter and used his elbow to make him sit back down. Aether groaned and reluctantly obeyed.

Papa removed his mitre and, in a swoosh of fabric, pulled off his chasuble. “I hope you don’t think I’m done with you yet, ghuleh,” he said, unbuckling his belt. He let his pants drop to the floor, revealing his throbbing cock.

Nicole managed to lift her head up enough to look at the man standing before her. “Oh good,” she said, smirking. “I was starting to think I wasn’t going to get the whole package.”

Papa stood at the edge of the bed, stroking himself. “Well, I was going to let you off easy, but since you have a smart mouth, now you’re going to work for it. Get back on your hands and knees, _puttana_.”

Aether whimpered, desperately wanting to be the one to fuck Nicole. Terzo turned his attention back to the ghoul and began stroking him again. Unable to concentrate on two things at once, Aether leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. His breathing became more ragged as Terzo sped up slightly, trying to find a rhythm that suited the ghoul.

Papa had now joined them on the bed. Nicole was leaning down on her elbows, her ass in the air. “You like what you see?” she teased, looking back over her shoulder at the pope.

“You know I do, ghuleh,” he calmly responded, “but you also know that you’re not in charge here.” He pulled his hand back and gave her ass a hard slap. She cried out as her body rocked forward from the force. Papa gave her a few more slaps to make sure she knew her place, and Nicole’s grin grew bigger after each one.

For the first time that evening, Aether didn’t see what was happening with Nicole. His eyes were shut tight, helping him concentrate on the pleasure he was getting from Terzo. His left hand gripped the pillow he was laying on while his right slid up Terzo’s back and squeezed his shoulder.

Terzo stared at the ghoul while he stroked him, rubbing his thumb along the bottom of Aether’s shaft. Beads of pre-cum started to form at the tip and Terzo couldn’t help himself. Without another thought, he leaned down and used the tip of his tongue to lick it up.

Aether’s eyes shot open and he whipped his head around toward Terzo. The fire behind his gaze sent a shiver down Terzo’s spine. “You could have warned me you were going to do that,” Aether hissed quietly.

Terzo shrunk back a bit. “I’m sorry. Too much?”

“No,” Aether pouted. “I want more.”

Terzo grinned and slipped off the bed and down onto his knees on the floor. “Then come get some more,” he teased. He tugged on Aether’s pant leg until the ghoul slid over and sat on the edge of the mattress. As soon as he was close enough, Terzo leaned in and gave him a long, slow lick.

Aether groaned and gripped the edge of the bed with both hands, watching as Terzo wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking more into his mouth little by little. The ghoul felt his desire build at an incredible pace as he watched how skillfully the younger pope moved.

Behind them, Papa had finished his assault on Nicole’s ass and was now on his knees behind her, teasing her entrance with his cock. The feeling of her wetness on his skin only intensified his need. “Are you ready, ghuleh?”

“Yes, Papa,” she breathed.

He grabbed her ponytail and yanked her head back again. “What did you say?” he growled.

Nicole pushed herself back up onto her hands and cried, “Yes, Papa!”

“Good.” He pushed his full length inside her, filling her completely. Her muscles ached as they stretched around him, causing her to grit her teeth. He didn’t waste any time, pulling back on her hair like reins while he began to thrust inside her. Nicole moaned loudly and closed her eyes, fully immersing herself in the sensation.

Aether couldn’t take his eyes off of Terzo as he continued to pleasure him with his mouth. The rhythm he kept while he moved his lips up and down his cock was seamless. Terzo kept his eyes down, but occasionally stole a quick glance up at the ghoul.

The glances made Aether even more excited and, after a few of them, he decided that he wanted to take charge. He ran his fingers through the younger pope’s hair before grabbing a fistful of it, pulling his head back until their gazes met. “I want to do this my way,” he said, rising to his feet.

Terzo locked eyes with Aether and relaxed his face, allowing the ghoul to take over. Taking advantage of Terzo’s now slack jaw, Aether placed both hands behind Terzo's head and gently started to fuck his mouth. Terzo braced himself and let Aether control him, rubbing his tongue against the bottom of the demon dick with every thrust.

Papa had increased his speed and was now pounding himself into Nicole. She dug her nails into the bed, holding on for dear life while he fucked the hell out of her. His hips moved at an alarming rate, helped tremendously by how wet she was. She moaned loudly with each thrust as he took full advantage of her body.

Nicole’s muscles started to tense up as she felt her orgasm once again begin to build up inside her. Papa sensed that she was close and let go of her hair, returning his hands to her hips. He held her in place right where he wanted her. “Don’t you dare cum until I give you permission,” he warned.

“Yes, Papa,” she whined, lowering her head and biting her bottom lip. He dug his fingers into her flesh and continued to use her body to build up his own orgasm.

Aether had found his rhythm, his cock sliding easily in and out of Terzo's mouth. The younger pope was intent on keeping eye contact with the ghoul, but Aether was becoming more and more distracted as he got closer to his climax. Eventually he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed. Terzo took control back, once again moving his mouth up and down Aether’s shaft. He knew the ghoul was close to finishing and he kept a close eye on his movements, wanting to make sure he was ready.

Aether couldn’t see Nicole, but her moans echoed in his ears. The sounds of her pleasure mixed with the pleasure he was receiving from Terzo pushed him right to the edge. He returned his hands to the younger pope’s hair, grabbing two fistfuls of it. Aether bellowed as he climaxed, gritting his teeth as he felt himself start to spurt into Terzo’s mouth.

Terzo was ready and kept his head still while the ghoul filled his mouth with cum. Aether kept his eyes shut tight, riding out every last second of his orgasm. When he finally opened them, he looked down and saw Terzo staring back up at him. The younger pope swallowed his mouthful before licking his lips. “Feel better?” he asked.

Aether panted hard. “Much better,” he replied, a huge smile on his face.

They turned their attention back to the scene behind them. Nicole was whimpering in agony, trying to keep herself from climaxing. Her arms and legs trembled as she used all her strength to hold herself back.

As much as Papa loved making her wait, he himself was barely able to hold on. Deciding that he'd tortured her long enough, he groaned, “Alright, ghuleh, it's time. I want you to cum for me.” He slid his right hand around in front of her and started rubbing tiny circles on her clit. “Cum for me right fucking now!”

The added stimulation caused Nicole's muscles to spasm. She screamed out as her second orgasm began to course through her body. Her legs became weak, but Papa tightened his grip on her hips, holding her upright. With a final hard thrust he exploded inside her, grunting loudly as he filled her with his seed. Once his last drop had spilled, he finally let her go. She collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

Papa sat down for a moment to catch his breath before pulling his pants back on and walking around to the foot of the bed. “ _Sei una creatura magnifica_ ,” he murmured, gently stroking Nicole's hair. “I'm going to get us some water.” She turned her head to look up at him and smiled appreciatively.

As soon as Papa walked away, Aether laid down on the bed. His head landed right next to Nicole’s and he gave her a soft kiss. “That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispered to her.

“I’m glad you were able to enjoy yourself,” she whispered back, “even if it wasn’t with me.”

Terzo stood up and stretched his legs. “Well, I guess I better let you all pull yourselves together,” he said, giving Aether a pat on the shoulder. He looked down at Nicole as he walked by. “Thank you for letting me stay,” he said to her. “That was fun!” He gave her a little wave as he walked by. Papa walked back into the room with an armful of water bottles. Terzo grabbed one as he passed by and attempted to fist-bump his brother, who was not amused. He left the room with a laugh, closing the door quietly behind himself.

Papa climbed back up on the bed and handed his guests their bottles of water. The three of them sipped gratefully while they rested. Eventually Nicole had enough energy to excuse herself to the bathroom to clean up. They both watched her as she gingerly walked out of sight.

Once they were alone, Papa asked, “So, did you change your mind about being a Dominant?”

Aether swallowed the last of his water before answering. “There’s no way I can do what you do,” he replied, “but I’d love to continue to watch your sessions.”

Papa snorted. “Next time we’ll lock the door before my idiot brother interrupts so you can actually watch.” Aether felt himself blush beneath his mask.

When Nicole eventually re-entered the room, she was wearing one of Papa’s t-shirts. “I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed this,” she said, climbing back up on the bed. She had removed her collar, but a faint red mark remained where it had previously rested.

“Not at all,” he replied. “You are staying the night, I assume?” He looked at Aether. “You can both stay if you'd like.”

“Thank you, Papa.” Nicole gave him a kiss on the cheek as she pulled back the covers and slipped beneath them. She winced as she tried to find herself a comfortable spot in the middle of the bed. Aether pulled off his shirt and jeans and joined Nicole, spooning up behind her.

“Get some rest,” Papa said. “I’ll check on you again before I go to sleep myself.” He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, pulling the sheets up tight around her.

The pair fell asleep quickly and Papa smiled at them. He remembered the feeling of being young and in love and, while he was grateful for the time he got to spend with Nicole, he was happier to see that she was being well taken care of.

Not the least bit sleepy, he returned to his armchair. After turning the TV's volume almost all the way down, he pressed play on the remote. He decided to let Nosferatu distract him until he was ready to sleep.

As soon as the movie ended, he retreated to his bed. His guests were both sleeping soundly, so he decided not to wake them. Instead he stripped down and joined them, laying as close to Nicole as he could without disturbing her. The three of them slept through the night cuddled up together, already comfortable with their new dynamic.


End file.
